Secrets (A Kuroshitsuji Fanfiction)
by CrystalSnowflake101
Summary: Dawn and Alice Richards are two sisters that live in England. They seem fairly normal at first glance, but like everyone in this world, the two have many secrets to hide. What happens when they are accused of something that their parents had done and people start to learn the truth about the girls? Will they be able to live in peace or will they live in fear and misery forever?
1. Prolouge

5 year-old Dawn Richards was playing with her dolls that she had gotten from her parents that day. They were the new Suzy dolls that were just like what Mom and Dad called "Barbies" but could talk, change hair color, skin tone, and pretty much everything else about itself at your command. She had gotten it because it was her 5th birthday. Being 5 was like transitioning from a baby to a big girl, which made little Dawn proud. While she was trying to make the doll's hair color pink, she heard her mother. "Dawn! Come here! Its time to go to the surprise!" Dawn jumpd from her seat, and ran to her mom. The young girl couldn't wait to go in the car and see what the surprise was.

In the car, she started chattering with her 5-year-old sister, Alice. The two had quite a bit in common, both very girly, silly, and talkative girls. At the moment the two were talking about the vanilla ice cream cake, with Oreo flavored icing. The two agreed that it was the best cake ever made in history. Alice then took out her pack of chocolate chip marshmellows. Dawn looked at the delicious, mouth-watering treats. "Can I have one?" Alice's smile turned into a frown. "No. There are only 4. I want all of them," Dawn glared at her, grabbed the bag, took two marshmellows and put them in her mouth. "Too bad," she said, sticking her tongue out. Alice felt tears in her eyes, and ripped the bag from Dawn's hand and pinched her sister. "You jerkface!" Dawn was about to slap her sister, right when her mother said, "We are here!"

The girls forgot about their fight, and ran out of the car. What could this surprise be? A lifetime supply of ice cream? A whole collection of Suzy dolls? Or was it something even better? Dawn looked around and felt puzzled. It was certainly not a place for little girls. It looked more like those science labs you saw on TV. Dawn's mother then ran to the scientist, at last that was what he looked like, and then headed towards the sleigh-like looking thing. She sat in it with her husband, and gestured to the girls to sit with them. Dawn and Alice smiled at each other, thinking that they were going to see Santa Clause. They ran to the sled, with Alice sitting on her mother's lap and Dawn sitting on her father's lap. The scientist then moved the hands of the clock behind the sled. "Good luck," And that was all Dawn heard before going into an abyss of darkness.


	2. Chapter 1

Now that you know a bit about the two girls, let us fast forward eight years, as the story begins from there. Let's start with now 12-year-old Alice, shall we?

Finally class is over! What a boring day.

I learned the most useless topics ever in the universe. Now I'm going to walk with Catherine. Maybe she has something to talk about. I picked up my books and backpack. You see, Catherine was a year older than me, she was my sister, Sophia's friend, but from time to time we would hang out. I ran out of the school and met up with her at the front door. "Hey Catherine! How are you?" I asked. "I feel tired. I swear I think I fell asleep in that class, Alice. That was the most boring lecture ever!" Catherine stretching her arms and yawning. "I have nothing to do. Want to come to my house on Saturday?" she asked. "Sure, I just got to go ask Dawn. Then I can come, but I bet she wouldn't mind. She might want to come along. Just be prepared for a no," I said. "What did you think of Mrs. Pellington's dress?" Catherine asked. "Ugh! It was so dull and boring. I only saw gray and brown. It made me want to throw up. It was hideous! You know what? Don't even mention that filthy dress! In my opinion, it needs a lot more bright colors," I said. "Also, the bow she wore nearly killed me! How could someone wear something so awful? She is a horrible teacher with no sense of style!" Catherine said, looking disgusted. A thought occurred to me. "Do you think Queen Victoria has anything like that in her closet?" I asked curiously. "Bet not. If she does, she is probably hiding it at the back of her closet. We don't know," Catherine snorted. I always admired the way Queen Victoria dressed. It was so pretty, who wouldn't want to dress like that?

"Anyways, speaking of the queen, have you heard of the newest crime case lately? You know about the girls being kiddnapped?" Catherine's voice was filled with excitement and fear. Knowing her the fear was probably because of the fact that she herself could have been kidnapped. "Yes, my sister told me about it today. Did the criminial really turn the girls into dolls?" I shuddered in disgust. That was creepy, like seriously. Who did that and how the heck did they do it? Catherine nodded solmenly. "Yes, he did. Maybe he was a pedophile. I don't know." "Was it the watchdog who found the criminal? Or was it a civilian?" Catherine rolled her eyes and sighed. "Seriously Alice? Of course it was the watchdog! If it was a random person, I think the criminal would kill them before anything," I nodded, but felt slightly surprised even though this always happened. "The fact that the watchdog is only 12 years old but can catch the criminal is almost unbelievable. Imagine me trying to find a criminal. I would probably cry my eyes out once I would see him," I chuckled at the thought. Alice Richards, the worst watchdog ever. Catherine laughed as well. "Honestly, who wouldn't? The kid must have some serious guts! Anyways, it looks like we must part. Good bye!" She waved and headed in the opposite direction, as her house was there. I waved back and walked straight on the pavement.


	3. Chapter 2

What a boring day, I thought. I sauntered my way up the hill, when something caught my attention. I saw a crowd near an abandoned house. Feeling furious, I get a closer look at what was going on.

When I arrived at the abandoned house, more like mansion, I saw that the crowd was just a bunch of teenage boys. Looking around in all the commotion, I meekly ask a boy who appeared to be about 15. "What's going on?" I asked. He didn't respond immediately, with his eyes on the house, probably in deep thought. He then looked at me and said, "Oh. You see, this house is haunted. Some people wanted to go insode and invited a lot of people to go woth them. However no one is going inside," I squinted at the house. It seemed like those scary, spooky houses in movies, I thought. "Well, I will go if no one else will."

Besides it is just a house," I felt confident. Those spooky stories weren't real, and i was 99% sure I wouldn't get hurt. The boy's mouth dropped. "You must be insane, no one has come out of that house!" I shook my head and smirked. "Scared much? I thought boys were suppose to be all tough," The boy glared at me, with his voice at an edge. "We are. Boys just aren't stupid like you, risking their lives on things like social status." He then looked at everyone and yelled, "This girl is going into the house alone!" My eyes widened. I was just kidding, I didn't really mean it! I glared at the boy, whos lips turned into a smirk "I hate you." I said. Now I had to go in there, or I would like a coward. Walking towards the house, silently saying goodbye to everyone I knew.

Are you scared of a house, a voice in my head said. It is just a house, there is no one in there, so there is nothing to worry about, I assured myself. Despite all the warnings in my head, and the words my conscious told me, I went inside the house anyways. I opened the door, and it creaked. I was almost afraid, and nearly ran back, but I stood firm and went in. "Hello?" I squeaked. There was nothing except silence. Good, I thought. There is no one in here, I thought to myself. As soon as I let go of the door, I heard the door shut behind me. I turned around to see what happened, but it was pitch black, with the exception with a few barely-lit candle. I walked around the room, looking at the furniture. "Wow, the person must have been rich," I muttered to myself. Then I realized something. Why would there be furniture in an old abandoned house? Isn't this abandoned, I thought, feeling a bit puzzled. I still felt wary of my surroundings.


	4. Chapter 3

Good, I thought. There is no one in here, I thought to myself. As soon as I let go of the door, I heard the door shut behind me. I turned around to see what happened, but it was pitch black, with the exception with a few barely-lit candle. I walked around the room, looking at the furniture. "Wow, the person must have been rich," I muttered to myself. Then I realized something. Why would there be furniture in an old abandoned house? Isn't this abandoned, I thought, feeling a bit puzzled. I still felt wary of my surroundings.

Right at that moment, I heard a voice say "Don't worry, this won't take too long," I started to panic. "WHO IS THERE?!" I yelled. Then I felt myself being shoved into something. It felt like a rough cloth, was it a sack? I finally realized what was going on. I was being kidnapped, like in the movies. I was about to scream, when I heard the same voice say "Scream, and I will suffocate you in this sack," Was this person able to read my thoughts? I kept my mouth shut. Before I knew it, I was knocked out like a light. Soon, I woke up with a start. I was about to scream, when I remembered the threat. I tried to get out of the sack, but it was no use. Soon, I was pulled out of the sack. I looked around and I saw a man. He seemed to have jet black hair. His eyes seemed red, or that was what I saw. He was a tall, thin man. He seemed to look like he was in his mid-20s. He was wearing a tuxedo. He looked like a butler of some sort. He was standing in front of me. "You were much energetic than I thought you would be," he said. "Let me go!" I yelled. He chuckled. "Soon, little one. Soon," he said. I struggled to get out, kicking, screaming, punching, doing anything I could to get out. Nothing worked. After being in the sack for about five minutes, I felt like I was being violently tossed around. Left adn right I felt myself go. Feeling fear in my stomach, I couldn't help but think that I would die. I started to feel my airways constricten and I could barely breathe from al the moving. Before I knew it, I was out like a candle stick.


	5. Chapter 4

Dawn's P.O.V. (Picture is Dawn)

I was tired. I had to take a long test, and I was helping the teacher. I told Alice to go home by herself, because I had asked Catherine to walk home with her. No one else could pick her up, since we were orphans. I was helping the teacher clean up the classroom. We just had science, and did an experiment, but no one seemed to bothered to clean up. I felt pity for the teacher, so I decided to help her. It took us one hour to clean up the classroom completely. By the time I finished, my hands were swollen from washing the beakers. Once I washed my hands, I packed my belongings and left the school.

As I walked back home, I heard a lot of gossip and conversations. They were the same, stupid, boring topics. One, however, caught my ear. The earl, or the watchdog, of England had a secret. No one is quiet sure what it is but many of the conspiracy theories point to his butler. Some say that his butler is a spy from France. Others say that the butler was secretly the earl's dad, that died two years ago. I even heard someone say that they thought that he was a girl! I heard many outrageous ideas, and ridiculous theories. I knew the truth though. The real secret was that the earl's butler was a demon. I knew this because I overheard mother and father talk about it. I had, and still have, a tendency to be very curious. This trait has also been in Alice. We got this from our father, he was a very curious man indeed, or at least that's how I remembered him. Oh how I miss mother and father dearly. I would do any thing to see them again.

When I reached my house, I laid down on the couch. I hated school so much, I need a break from it. It was so peaceful and quiet, I could finally relax. Alice must not be home. I closed my eyes, about to drift into a deep sleep, when I realized something. If Alice wasn't home, she would have let me know, I specifically told her to do so. She probably forgot, now stop stressing yourself Dawn, a voice in my head told me. I felt very sleepy and drifted to sleep.


	6. Chapter 5

I woke up, stretching my arms out. It was about sunset. I got up and did some homework, ate some food, and called a few of my friends. We talked for about 10 minutes about the future, ice cream, and turkey (Don't ask how). Then I heard my friend's little brother yelling at her, causing her to hang up, but she did say good-bye first. I walked around the house, feeling incredibly bored. "Alice? Want to play a game of tag or something?" I asked lazily. I got no response. Then I remembered, Alice was not home. Wait, she should be home by now, I thought to myself. It was getting dark, and I was getting extremely worried. I looked around the house, she was no where to be found. "Alice, come out! Stop playing games!" I said, feeling very annoyed and a bit worried. All I heard were the birds chirping. I started to panic. Where is she? I looked outside. There was no clue that said she was outside. I went to my neighbor and asked "Have you seen Alice?" They shook their head saying "No, I haven't seen her all day," I was getting more worried. Relax, the same voice that put me to sleep earlier in my head told me. Stop being so paranoid, she must be playing with the other neighbors. I believed myself, and loosened up a bit. I asked my neighbors more casually, because I knew she wasn't there. She was probably with Catherine. Still, I had to make sure, just in case she was there. I went from door to door, asking them if they saw Alice or not, but not one person had even the slightest clue where she was. Don't worry, the same voice told me. She is at Catherine's place. I finally came across Catherine's house.

Now I was officially worried. Come on, that voice told me in a lazy tone. Quit being such a worrywart. Then I heard a new voice in my head. HAVE YOU SEEN ALICE, YOU IDIOT?! SHE IS NOWHERE IN SIGHT, NO ONE KNOWS WHERE SHE IS! I THINK YOU ARE JUST A LAZY, GOOD-FOR-NOTHING, PIG! The other voice in my head grew silent. I ignored them both, but I agreed with the new voice. I looked around. Where could she be? I then saw a large crowd of people near a mansion. Pushing through the crowd, hoping I would find Alice, I bumped into a girl who looked as old as Alice. "Have you seen a girl with brown hair, green eyes, and fair skin? She is ansty, outgoing, bubbly, and does things without thinking." The girl laughed and shook her head. Pointing to the mansion, I felt butterflies in my stomach. Please don't tell me she went in there. "She went in the mansion. What an idiot, she is so going to die in there." I nearly screamed and put my hands in my head. "She is so dead! Literally!" I ran into the mansion, not thinking twice about the consequences.

Looking around, it was completely dark. It was beautiful, was it was just as creepy. "Should have brough a torch," I muttered out loud. Why was I so stupid? Now I was going to die as well. Just five minutes in this place, and I am so out of here. I ran upstairs, trying to be as quiet as possible. In complete fear, I opened each door, expecting a serial killer to pop up and slice me in half. Luckily, that did not happen. Venturing in the house for another minute, I couldn't handle to fear of being kidnapped. Running out of the house, I sighed and said, "Never doing that again!" As I saw people look at me, whishpering about the fact that I came out alive, I yelled "Go find somthing to do then to stare!"

Walking back to my house, I decided to walk to the police station. After arriving there, I told them every detail of my sister going missing. They said that they would do their best with the information that I had provided them with. Walking back home, I closed my eyes, thinking about what would happen. You are extremely irresponsible, you know that, I though to myself. How could you let that happen? This is your sister, not some inanimate object, you dim-witt! It was just too much, so I tried to clear my head. After ten minutes of doing nothing, I came up with an idea. Why not ask the watchdog himself? He was the one who would always solve these things, and would be able to do a much better job than the police. Although, would he really waste his time on somthing like this? I just had to exaggerate the detail, and then he would solve it. A plan started to form in my head and I smiled. Alice, here I come.


	7. Chapter 6

Before I actually went to the watchdogs house, I needed directions. Without them I would be wandering in the busy streets of London forever. Looking around, I asked people if they had any idea where the watchdog lived, as in a specific address. Not a single person knew anything about the whereabouts of the boy, other than he lived in London. Well that is extremely helpful but one problem. I am in London, so that bit of information was completely useless. What I needed was a noble or a rich person because if anyone knew about the watchdog, they would. The snobby rich people would always be around, showing off how "wonderful" they were, and how much wealth they had. However, it seemed as if they all had dissapeared today. Desperate as I was, I went to every corner or London I knew, looking for someone that could help me. Finally, after a long journey, I found an old rich man eating a cupcake near my favorite bakery.

I wanted to approach him, but I wasn't too sure how to. Should I be casual? No, that would make me look stupid. Should I be formal? No, it would make look too arrogant. I should combine them both, but be a weak. I would have to kiss up to him. I walked up to the old man and said, "Hello!" in a cheery voice. The old man rolled his eyes and said, "Get lost, scumbag." Well, rude much? I sighed and decided to go with being a kiss up. "Oh sir! Look at your fur coat. It is beautiful!" I said with a smile. The man was taken aback by my sudden compliment. "Why thank you. At least someone knows fashion when they see it." I nodded. "Sir, judging the way you dress, you must be a fashion icon! I definitely look up to you. In fact, I was on my way to tell a friend of mine. She lives quite near the watchdog. Do you know where he lives?"

The man grew suspicious. "Why is the watchdog involved in this?" I gulped. I should have mentioned the boy much sooner. "Um.. well.. you see.." I started. My brain went blank. What was I to say? I then came up with a sensible lie. "You see, maybe my friend could tell teh watchdog about your style and he could pass it on the Queen. The Queen would then tell everyone about your fashion," The man started at me for a second, not believing a word. Then, with a sudden chage of heart he said, "That's a smart idea!" He told me the path to get to the watchgod's mansion. However it was so far, I almost didn't want to go. "Thank you and bye!" I waved at the old man and started to run.

After a dreadful 20 minutes, I finally reached the mansion of the watchdog. I slowly approached the door and softly knocked on it.


	8. Chapter 7

A woman with red hair opened the door. She had darker magenta hair, that was in two ponytails. She was wearing circular glasses. She seemed not to tall. She looked like she was in her early or mid twenties. Judging by her clothing, she was a maid. "Hello, how may I help you?" She asked. "Have you seen a girl with brown hair, brown eyes, wearing a blue dress?" I asked, trying to recall what Alice had worn today. The lady's eyes flickered with remembrance and possibly guilt. "No, I haven't seen her," she lied. I could tell she was lying, because her hand was twitching and she couldn't look at me straight in the eye. She is a very bad liar or she was very nervous and couldn't remember, I thought to myself. "Oh well. That's ok. Actually, I was here to ask the watchdog if he could help me. I have a considerate amount of money for him if he helps," I asked innocently. The lady thought for a moment and nodded. " Of course! Come right in!" the lady said, allowing me to go inside. "Just sit here and wait as I call him down," She pointed to the sofas.

When I entered, I could barely speak. I was astonished at the beauty of the building. I looked all over the living room, dining room, basically that had no people on the bottom floor. I almost stopped breathing. The furniture, the chandelier, the walls, the decor. Everything was just so fascinating. I was drowning in my thoughts, when I heard a scream. That scream sounded awfully like Alice. It was coming from upstairs. What was Alice doing here? Why was she here? Is Alice actually here, or was it her mind playing tricks on her? I then heard that same voice scream "LET ME GO!" That voice had to belong to Alice, but the fact of her being here was ridiculous. Why would she be here? As the maid came, she poured me a cup of tea and sat beside me. "My name is Mey-rin, what is your's?" I took a sip of tea, which had slightly burned my tongue. I managed to say "Dawn. Dawn Richards," without sounding like a monkey. As the Mey-rin started to pour a cup of tea for herself, we heard another scream. "PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP ME!" Right then I felt a hot liquid spread over my lap. "Ouch!" I yelped. It felt like there was fire on me. "Oh I'm so sorry! Here let me help you!" Mey-rin then grabbed some napkins and tried to clean the table, but just made more of a mess. Hearing more screams that sounded like Alice, I took advantage of this moment and asked, "Do you mind showing me where the bathroom is? I can clean this on my own," The maid nodded and headed upstairs and showed me the way to the bathroom. I entered and stayed in there until the maid was out of sight. Now is my chance. I quietly tip-toed out of the bathroom and tried to hear for more yelling. However, all the commotion had seemed to subside completely.

I finally heard another yell saying "I DON'T KNOW!" It was coming from the far left of the hallway. It was the last door on the left side. She must be in there, I thought. Before entering, I heard a boy say "What is the secret? What did you mother and father do?" in a dangerous and threatening tone. Oh lord, Alice doesn't know any secrets. If you want secrets, you should look for me, I thought. Plus our parents did nothing bad. I tried to open the door, but it locked. Darn it, I thought. I looked for something that could unlock the door, but there was nothing. I had no other option, but to break the door. Then I spotted a few keys at the bottom of a door. I carefully pulled it out, and tested each key on the door. The last one worked.


	9. Chapter 8

I opened the door, entering quietly. "Dawn!" Alice cried. I winced. Now I would be caught. Alice ran towards me, but a man that looked like a butler blocked her. What was she doing here in the first place? "May I ask what are you doing with my sister?" I asked angrily, trying to hide every bit of anxiety I had. "May I ask what are _you _doing here?" a boy with dark blue hair, wearing an eye patch, said. I just glared. "I was actually here to ask you to help me look for my sister as she was kidnapped, but oh look. I think I foud her. And her kidnappers," The butler chuckled. "We were, ah, just interrogating her. She was a witness of a crime that took place about two hours ago." My sister? At a crime scene? I know she can be stupid, but not that stupid. I always warn her not to get into trouble. I looked at Alice to see what response she gave. Alice didn't say anything, but her eyes told me that they were lying. "But I think she has given you enough information by now? Besides, I heard lots of screaming. That sounded like you two were torturing her," I said pointedly. "She probably didn't even see anything. Just was at the wrong place at the wrong time," I said, grabbing Alice's arm. "No. She stays," the boy said, yanking Alice's arm. "Stop it. I will call the police," I said, anger rising in my voice. Then I realized that he_ was _the police_._ My cheeks grew hot as I had just sounded like a complete fool.The boy was about to continue, but the butler cut him off. "My apologizes. We thought that she had seen something important. But you were right, she had seen nothing, at lest that is what the grl told us. We will release her. My name is Sebastian," the older man said politely. "Oh ok. Thank you, but we must leave now. Good bye," I said, trying to get out. "Please have some cake first, You will enjoy it. It is the Phantomhive hospitality. Plus, I make the best cake in all of England," I rolled my eyes. Bribing me wasn't going to work. Alice, however, really wanted some cake.

"Can we stay for the cake? Please? I really want some! He makes it sound like heaven! Please, please, please?!" Alice begged quietly in my ear. "Are you crazy? These people kidnapped you! You want to stay? They could kill you!" I hissed in her ear. "Well, I introduced myself, and I know the younger girl is named Alice, but what is your name?" the butler asked. "Sorry, but I don't give out personal information to strangers," I said. Alice whined in my ear "Please? A little bit? I just want cake! I haven't eaten since lunch which was at 11 today! In the morning!" Alice whined. I sighed. "Fine, but we can't say too long," I said loudly. Then I whispered "We will stay near the door in front of the manor, just in case they do anything crazy," Alice seemed fine with the idea and agreed "Ok," she whispered back. "Come downstairs, I will be preparing the cake," Sebastian said. We both went downstairs, and stayed very close to the door.I talked to the red haired lady and found out her name was Mey-rin. She was very nice, but a bit clumsy. She definitely didn't belong here, she is too nice, I thought to myself. Alice kept talking to a boy with blonde hair and a straw hat. His name was Finnian. They seemed to laugh and yell a lot. I tried to distance myself from the two, and continued talking to Mey-rin. We talked about many things, like hair, fashion, life, and jobs. Soon enough, it was time for dinner. I wanted to sit next to Mey-rin, but Alice was really wanting next to Finnian. I think she liked him, but I am not sure. Unfortunately, the boy was sitting next to Finnian, with an empty seat in the middle. Alice was not willing to sit there because she was scared of him, and ran to the other seat next to Finnian. That left one seat left in the room. Which was suppose to be my seat. Mey-rin saved me a seat, but an old man named Tanaka took the seat. I was left with the seat next to the boy, which I had grown to dislike intensely, and Finnian. I walked slowly, dreading the next few minutes and couldn't wait to go come.


	10. Chapter 9

There were many things severed at the table. They had a full turkey with all the ornaments, pudding, and everything at a huge Thanksgiving feast. "It's not Thanksgiving," I mumbled. Sebastian heard me, saying "I am giving thanks for your visit. Technically it is Thanksgiving. It's not everyday you get to meet a sweet, young girl like you madame," I didn't say anything. I eyes all the food very carefully. Why would they offer us a dinner this big? Something isn't right. Then I heard that lazy voice in my head saying "Oh come on! Eat something! Stop being so paranoid," I actually almost listened to the voice, reaching out to get some food, then realized what I was doing. I quickly brought my hand back as if nothing happened. The boy noticed and looked at me. I felt very uncomfortable. I hated spotlight, no matter what the reason was, and who it was. He opened his mouth, as if he was to say something, but kept it closed. I tried to study the patterns on the wall, and look at the china sets, but it didn't seem nearly as interesting as it did before. Then I noticed the boy again. He seemed to be studying me and my personality. He made me feel wary. I understood why Alice didn't want to sit next to him. I should have taken the other seat while I had the chance, I thought bitterly.

I kept looking around and my eyes came across a cake. It looked looked delicious, to be honest, but there was no way I was going to admit that. Then a thought occurred to me. Was it poisoned? Was it drugged? Oh lord, help me. I will not eat anything that is poisoned or drugged. In fact, I will not eat anything here then. I heard a voice say "Aren't you going to eat anything?" I turned my head to see who it was. It was the boy. I wanted to say something that would make him angry. "No. I don't eat much," I said "Plus, my mother taught not to eat too much dessert or else I would grow up to be fat," I added in a low voice so that only he could hear. If anyone else heard me, I would have gotten in trouble. It worked, almost no one hear me, but except for the boy and Alice. I saw him glaring at me, while I held back a smirk. Looks like snobby, rich boy was angry. I felt a good amount of satisfaction and relaxed a little. "I think it is time for you two to get a long and leave," he said, giving both of us the evil eye. I sighed in relief. This was the one thing I wanted more than anything at the moment.

"Thank you for the feast, and the money, but we must go now," I said, getting up, and dragging Alice out of her chair. "I hope to see you soon! Hope you have a wonderful night!" I said, going out the door. "Bye!" Mey-rin, Finnian, Tanaka, Baldroy, and Sebastian said together. "I will find out," the boy said quietly. As soon as they closed the door, I muttered "I wish the exact opposite for a few of them. I hope I never go back," Alice looked relieved to be out of there. As soon as I remembered why was here in the first place, I started to yell at Alice. As we went back home, I lectured Alice on why what she did was wrong and how she shouldn't have done that. She was quiet the whole time. Then she told me her part of the story. I thought what she did was foolish and stupid. Once we reach our house, we both changed and went to bed. "Nighty-night," Alice said. "Goodnight," I said back to her. As we went to sleep I heard Alice say "What a day,"

What a day. For once, I agreed with her. I closed my eyes and went back to sleep, trying to forget about what happened today.


	11. Chapter 10

~Alice's P.O.V.~

That was the most scariest day of my life! I never thought that would ever happen. Anyways, I should forget about it because it probably won't ever happen again. Still, I couldn't help thinking about that day. I wanted to get up, but I felt like it would take up too much energy and I was too tied anyways. I slumped back in my bed and tries to think of the prettiest outfit in the world. I nearly fell asleep, until _someone_ pulled my feet out of bed. I nearly fell off, and started to panic. Was it that butler again? What was his name? Sebastian, right? Anyways, I got so scared, I let out a horrifying, blood-screeching scream. I was about to say "Leave me alone!" thinking it was the butler, but when I opened my eyes, I saw that it was Dawn. "Get up, Sleeping Beauty," she said. Then she paused and thought for a moment. "Actually, Sleeping Ugly is more like it," she laughed. I was surprised. How did she recover so quickly? I was here, freaking out about how Sebastian was going to kidnap me, and here she was laugh! Wait, I was the one being kidnapped, not her. She wouldn't be as traumatized as I would be. If she was kidnapped, she would be as paranoid as ever! I kept thinking about who it would be like if Dawn was kidnapped, not me. Then I realized what she had just told me. "HEY!" I yelled. I grabbed my pillow, and threw it at her. It hit her smack dab in the middle of her face. We both laughed as she said "Ouch! That hurt," Then she said "Queen of Idiots. I wonder who is the king? The snobby, rich, babyish boy who kidnapped you?" she said, laughing on the floor. She was laughing so hard, that her laugh became silent.

My face was filled with horror. My jaw dropped. I was shocked. "Him? I would rather eat a raw cat!" I exclaimed. How could she make such a horrifying statement? I couldn't even imagine that! He kidnapped me for goodness sake! Well, technically it was his butler, but still! Why on earth would she every say such an awful thing? Is she trying to kill me here? I wouldn't marry him, not even if my life depended on it! "You are a monster! How could you? I thought you were my sister!" I screeched, pretending to cry. "This is why I call you a drama queen. You and Catherine. The Queens of drama, and the king is-" Dawn was cut off by me. "DON'T YOU DARE SAY ANOTHER WORD! DON'T YOU DARE!" I yelled, jumping on the bed, "What are you, a monkey?" she retorted. "Ok, that's it!" I said, jumping on her back. She fell, causing me to fall of and roll around the room. "You idiot! Are you trying you break my back?" Dawn yelled. I grinned. "Maybe," I said slyly. She went to her drawer and brought out a pin. "See this? I will cut your head with it and tear every nerve, muscle, and tissue in there if you try this nonsense again," Dawn said in a threatening voice. Yet, it looked like she was about to giggle. I was scared for a little bit, so I yelled "NO! I AM CALLING THE POLICE! SOMEONE HELP ME! OK, OK! I WILL NEVER DO THAT AGAIN! SORRY DAWN, SORRY!" I begged. She was laughing on the floor, again. She was laughing so hard, not only did her laugh become silent, but her face went red. "You are such an idiot," she said, trying to keep her composure. It didn't work, because two minutes later, she was laughing again. "Oh shut up. You have so much fun torturing me like this, don't you?" I said, miserably. "Oh yes I do. Plus, do you really think I would actually do that? You must be insane. What an idiot. Just get up, fatty," Dawn said. "You need to get ready for your play-date with Catherine. I would come, but I have work to do," she added, sounding much calmer. I shook myself, and quickly got dressed, ate breakfast, and was standing out the door. Dawn was waiting outside of the door. She doesn't trust me much anymore, especially after yesterday. Honestly, I was glad, because I didn't want to go by myself, I as kind of scared, but there was no way I would tell Dawn that. She wouldn't tell me live in peace.


	12. Chapter 11

As we walked to Catherine's house, Dawn and I talked quite a bit. Sure, the distance between our house and Catherine's house wasn't too much, but for some reason, we talked about a lot of things. "So how was school yesterday?" Dawn asked. I shrugged. "It was so boring, Ms. Pellington gave us a long lecture just because the boys were talking so much. I mean, it wasn't our fault. Was Ms. Pelligton this annoying last year?" I asked her. "Not really, she seemed a little more relaxed. Probably we had no boys last year. That is why our class is loved so much," she shrugged. "Who is your teacher this year?" I asked her. "Ms. Calavera," she said. "Is she nice?" I asked. "I mean, to me she is. To others, not so much. Depends on your behavior," she told me. "I hate school, why do we have to go anyways?" I asked, sounding very annoyed. "I hate school even more that you do, but it so we have jobs, can make money, and basically life a decent, comfortable," she sighed. "That is not fair," I pouted. "Life is not fair," Dawn said, looking wistfully into the sky. "What if, you know, he-" I cut me off, saying "Let's not talk about that topic," She, however, knew what I was talking about. I think she was just trying to forget about him, and she was successful, unless she wanted to make fun of me. Then she would bring him up as much as possible. "What are you going to do at Catherine's house?" she asked. "We will do the usual. We will talk, dress up, play, talk some more, and other stuff," I said. We had arrived at Catherine's house by that time. "Have a good time. Don't be stupid, though I doubt that it possible," Dawn said, waving to me, and walked away.

As I entered Catherine's house I yelled "HEY CATHERINE! YOUR BEST, WELL SECOND BEST BUDDY IS HERE! THE BEAUTIFUL ALICE!" Catherine's mom giggled. "Looks like someone is in a good mood," she said, smiling. "Yep, I am. Where is Catherine?" I asked. "In her room, dear," Catherine's mother said, pointing to the room upstairs. "HEY CATHERINE! QUIT HIDING FROM ME! GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE NOW!" I said, barging into Catherine's room. "Hiya, Alice," Catherine said. "WHY WEREN'T YOU THE ONE WHO OPEN-" Then I saw the magazine she was holding. "OMG! OMG! IS THAT FREDDIE SMITH?! OMG! I LOVE HIM SOO MUCH! HE IS SO HOT!" I started to blabber and scream. Catherine was laughing by now. "You are hilarious. Did you see his new movie? He is so cute! I wish he was mine. I am 14 after all. I think I have a chance," she said, dreamily. Freddie Smith was a famous actor that was in live plays. Almost everyone knew him, and all the girls loved him. Except for my sister, of course. I bet she wouldn't fall in love with the sweetest or hottest man on Earth. He was 15 years old. He has blonde hair, and emerald green eyes that shined bright in the light. His hair was slick and smooth. He had a peachy complexion. He had a strong, gorgeous build. He wasn't too short, but he wasn't too tall. He was short enough for me to kiss in my dreams. Anyways, overall, he was gorgeous. He even had two dimples on the right side of his cheek.

Anyways, we looked through the news. This news was deciated to teen girls like us. " This Catherine's favorite way to fangirl over celebrities, gossip, the latest movies, plays, scandals, dram, stars, and stuff that are considered a hot mess. They also had a section on "Who wore it the best?" Catherine and I were very critical when it came to that section of the magazine. We judged everything we could, which took us an hour before we decided who actually wore it the best. Then we would got hate on celebrities we disliked a lot. I also loved the magazine too, it was my number one fangirling and gossip station. However, for advice, fashion, and just normal stuff, I loved to read "Brit Glam" for that. Sophia also liked that magazine. Despite the name, I think it gave girls good advice, and positive messages. It also helped me during school drama, and all that dumb stuff. We saw many cute stars, and drooled over them. The girls in the magazine were really pretty as well. I really wanted to be an actress when I was younger. I used to talk about it all the time. Now I don't say it as much, but I still want to be an actress. I mean, who wouldn't? Fame, money, publicity, fans, dresses, beauty, love, happiness, who wouldn't want all of that? I mean, I would want it all. Sure there is the paparazzi, but who cares about them? They are just a small problem, in a wonderful career, nothing more.


	13. Chapter 12

After we finished our fangirling, and became bored of it, we started to talk. When I brought up school, Catherine frowned. "I hate Samantha so much. I mean, what did we ever do to her?" I rolled my eyes. Samantha Shaye was the girl Catherine was talking about. She, like Catherine, was in Dawn's class. She was Dawn's worst enemy. Sure, she seemed like a nice, polite, young girl to most people, but deep down she was arrogant, brash, and jealous. She used to be the smartest girl in the school, until Dawn and I moved to the school. Dawn wasn't such a bright student younger, but as she grew older, she went from stupid to Albert Einstein. Because of this, Samantha became really jealous. "What did that rat do this time?" I asked Catherine. She looked like she was about to punch someone. I backed away from her. "SHE SPREAD A RUMOR THAT I WAS DATING THE UGLIEST BOY ALIVE! You know Alexander in our class, right? the one who picks his nose and eats it? Well, Samantha said that I kissed him!" She yelled angrily.

I nodded in sympathy. "Its ok, just make another rumor about saying that she is secretly a guy, or that she kissed her best friend's brother," Catherine laughed at the first idea. "Maybe I'll do that. I would love to see her face when that rumor goes around. Then she literally poured the chemical for dissecting a frog all over Dawn and I!" Luckily, your sister was prepared for that event, and I wore her spare dress. She wore the other one she had," she frowned. "Oh and she also said that Dawn is a show-off and know it all just because she got a better grade than Samantha. Just 4 points. And Samantha got 100%! The teacher just called Dawn out for getting a good grade," Catherine said, punching her pillow. "I swear, she needs to go jumps off a cliff and die," I said, rolling my eyes. "Then she has the nerve to show off her new shoes. Like, I get it. Your rich, pretty, and better than everyone else. I am ugly, poor, and so the worst creature. But don't freaking show off your shoes! I never liked them, you look like a fake idiot, so quit it," Catherine huffed. I could tell she was about to say something bad, but she held it in. "Why is she annoyingly obnoxious? She is such a sham!" I said. "Showing off your vocabulary, are you?" Catherine said, raising an eyebrow. "Well, it proves I am smarter than you," I said, smirking. "Oh lord, what has your sister taught you?" she said, rolling her eyes. "Nothing," I said, grinning. "But seriously, I just hate her so much! I wish she would get out of our lives," I said, feeling just as angry as Catherine when she was telling me about Samantha.

"Who are you gossiping about?" Catherine's mom yelled. Catherine and I exchanged looks. Catherine innocently said "No," and I giggled. She sounded so funny and sill like that, like a little girl. "You sure? I heard a few "I hate her" and "She is so stupid" and "She needs to got fall off a cliff and die". I just wanted to make sure that you two weren't saying anything rude," Catherine's mom yelled from the kitchen. They seemed so casual, unlike most people. "Yep, I'm 100% sure, mom," Catherine said. "Ok, but be careful. I don't want to hear anything rude," Catherine's mom said. "Ok, I won't," Catherine said. We looked at each other silently for a second. Then I broke the silence by saying "Want to dress up?" Catherine grinned and said "You know it!" I ran for her dresser and started to look through it, waiting to see what was inside.


	14. Chapter 13

We decided to dress up as the people whose fashion sense we despised. It was pretty hard, sense Catherine had some pretty cool stuff in her closet, but we managed to do it. Catherine went first. When she came out of the bathroom to to what she looked like and to show it to me, we nearly puked. She dressed up as her grandmother. "I love grandma, but the way she dresses. She needs to work on that," she said to me. I had to admit, from what I just saw from Catherine's outfit, I could tell her grandmother was not the person to go to for fashion problems. It was a black reindeer sweater, worn on top of a bright yellow sundress with gray tights. Her shoes were tan, old hiking shoes. To top it off, she wore a blue bonnet. "Well, your grandma's style is certainly... unique," I said, trying to cover the disgust in my voice. "Don't hide it, I know it is awful. That's why I dressed up like her. We are suppose to dress up as people who have bad fashion sense," Catherine said. "Now, your turn, young lady," she said. I picked the items I needed from Catherine's closet and ran to the bathroom, hoping she didn't see what I had chose. If she did, she would obviously know who it was. I wanted her to guess and see if she could do it. I quickly changed and walked out. By look on Catherine's face, I looked terrible, but that was the point, right? I smiled and said "How do I look?" She made a face and said "Well... very... teacher-like?" she said. "It's suppose to be awful. How bad is it?" I asked. "Look at the mirror. All I can say is that it ain't pretty," she said, shrugging. I looked at the mirror and yelped. I looked like a younger version of Mrs. Pellington. I was about to cry at the horror of my outfit, when Catherine said "Hello Mrs. Pellington. Is it just me, or do you look much younger? You also do look a bit like Alice," I looked at her and said "Shut it," Catherine just laughed. I was wearing a dress that was a mixture of a dark purple dress that had mud yellow polka dots. I added an orange vest with silver shoes shaped like a crab's claw with sparkled. I looked like a mess.

"Ok, now for people whose style we admire. Me first this time," I said. Like before, I grabbed the clothing I needed from Catherine's closet and went to change. When I came out, I heard Catherine clapping. "The award of best fashion goes to Alice Richardson!" she announced. I walked fashionably, and turned for Catherine to my outfit. I wore a white dress, with a few black sequins. The ends loosely flowed against the soft breeze. It was sleeveless, and I wore a silver necklace with a heart symbol. It was frilly at the bottom, with sequins bordering the hem of each ruffle. I wore silver pencil high heels, with the straps making my toes feel a bit uncomfortable. "Wow! You made boring black and white look really pretty!" Catherine exclaimed. She seemed to examine the outfit from every angle. "Now it is your turn," I said, pushing Catherine. She gathered all her things and went to change. When she came out, my mouth nearly dropped. I thought she looked gorgeous. The dress was green, with the sleeves being made out of see-through lace. It was a bit tight around her stomach, but I think that was the style. Her shoes were emerald green flats with a few gemstones. "How do I look?" she asked. "Amazing," I said. "I dressed as Queen Elizabeth, as you can tell. Honestly, I thought you were going to dress up like her, but you didn't. Who did you dress up like?" Catherine asked. "Simple. Mary Anne Krion," I said. Mary Anne Krion was a really popular singer I admired. As much as I liked the queen's style, I liked Mary Anne's a bit more. "Oh, I see it now," Catherine said. "What time is it?" I asked. Catherine looked at the clock. "It's about 7:00 pm," Catherine replied.

Right after that, we heard Catherine's mom yell "Alice! Time to go! You sister is here!" I looked at Catherine. "Aww! I wish you could stay more longer," Catherine whined. I wanted to stay too. "I want to, but I have to go, or I will get in trouble. See you on Monday, bye!" I said, rushing downstairs. Making Dawn wait was something that no one would like to do. The results were pretty scary. When I went downstairs, I saw Dawn standing at the doorstep, getting something from Catherine's mom.


	15. Chapter 14

As we left the house, I asked her "What did you get from Mrs. Periwinkle (Catherine's mom)?" She coolly replied "Oh, not much. Just some stuff," I started to tell her about my day and how Catherine and I talked about celebrities, Samantha and all her stupid drama, dress up, and all the other stuff we did. Dawn had commented about how stupid the celebrities could be, but how some of them had true talent. When I talked about Samantha, her eyes darkened and talk about Samantha as if she was a threat to humanity. Wow, she really hates Samantha, I thought to myself. When I brought up the dress up Catherine and I did, she laughed. "You two must have looked awful! Why would you do that?" she said. "Because..." I said, trying to think of a good reason. I did not need Dawn to smart-mouth me. "Because you are stupid and have no life," she said, smirking. "Shut up. That is the exact opposite of why we did it," I retorted. "Mhm, Sure. That's exactly why you did it. You are smart and have a life," Dawn said sarcastically. "Yes, that is why," I said, smiling. "They day you are smart and have a social life is the day Catherine will be friends with Samantha," Dawn said. "Did you dress up like trash for your husband, who is also like trash?" she added. I knew exactly who she was talking about. I couldn't believe she said that. After what he did, she thinks I like him? Is she insane? "Shut up! I would and will never ever do that! You better keep that mouth shut!" I yelled a Dawn. She seemed to back away. I thought it was because she was a bit intimidated me, but I realized people were staring at us. That was probably why she backed away from me, so that people would think that I am crazy, and she was just some normal person who didn't know me. She hates attention a lot. I scooted and whispered "Ok, I won't act like an idiot. Still, don't say that," Dawn didn't say anything, but smiled, which probably meant this wasn't end. I groaned and said "I hate you," Again, Dawn said nothing, but smiled, indicating that she was happy.

We kept talking until we reached the topic of our parents. "Mom and dad... I miss them," I said seriously. Dawn looked a bit surprised, probably because I was laughing two seconds ago, and now I was about to cry. "Well, they will always be in your heart. They can hear us. See the sky?" she pointed to the sky. "They are watching us this very moment," she said soothingly. I touched the area my heart was in. My parents will always be there, just think of them, I thought to myself. "Mom wouldn't want you to dwell on the past. She would want you to move on," Dawn added. "Ok, I won't. I will try to move on," I said. We kept walking in silence. The area seemed oddly quiet, with no people around. I started to feel nervous, also because it was nighttime. All of the sudden, I got a feeling that someone was watching me. I don't know how, but I just got a feeling that something was going to get me. I almost felt a hand brush my shoulder, when I turned around. I saw no one. I turned back, but feeling wary of my surroundings. "Dawn, aren't you getting the feeling that we are being watched?" I asked nervously. Dawn chuckled. "Don't worry, it's just your imagination," she assured me. I held and squeezed her hand. I felt a bit safer around her. I told myself it was nothing, yet I couldn't help but feel that someone was following us. However, the feeling slowly started to leave me, and I let go of Dawn's hand. "Not scared anymore, are you?" she asked. "Not really. I think I can handle this by myself," I replied. Right that moment I felt a hand cover my mouth and an icy voice whisper "Don't make a sound, or else I will kill you,"


	16. Chapter 15

I froze. I knew it! I knew someone was following us! But because I didn't listen to myself, I get into this situation. I would have screamed as loud as I can, but judging from the tone of the voice, this person was serious. I stood quietly, waiting for whatever was next. "Good, you will cooperate. Do everything I say. If your sister calls out for you, do not respond. Your life depends on it. Now take my hand," the voice said. As I took the person's hand, I wondered what would this person do to me. Would they sell me? Use me as a slave? All of a sudden, I felt the hand pull me further and further away from where I was before. I'm not sure how, but Dawn seemed to notice that I was too quiet. "Alice?" she called out. I was about to respond, but I remembered the threat and kept my mouth shut. I wanted to scream so bad, but I couldn't. Seconds past, and Dawn yelled out again "Alice?" She got no response. I wanted to break free and run to her, but the threat echoed in my ear. "Alice? Where are you?' she asked nervously. "This isn't funny. Alice, seriously. Stop this!" she called out. All I heard were crickets chirping. A few seconds passed and nothing happened. Then I saw light. I saw Dawn next to a street lamp that had just lit up. She looked around the area and spotted me. "Alice!" she yelled as she ran towards me. I wanted to run towards her but the threat was holding me back. No, that doesn't matter, I'm going to run to her, the threat is probably fake I thought. I let go of the hand and ran towards Dawn. She embraced me in a hug and said "We need to get out of here as fast as we can. Run!" she told me. I ran as fast as I could, but bumped into something. No, it was a someone. I got up and looked at the person.

It was the last person I wanted to see in my life. "You're not going anywhere," the person said. I was not going to listen to him. I tried to push him, but he grabbed on to my leg, causing me to trip. "Alice, it's no use!" Dawn cried. I tried to get up, but I felt myself being dragged away. That boy. I hated him with all my life. Because of him, I couldn't get away. I hope he dies a painful death, I thought bitterly. Wait, if Dawn and the evil boy was in front of me, who was dragging me behind? Then I realized something. That butler never left, did he? Oh no, I bet it is him dragging me away. I needed to make a distraction. Anything would work, anything. Alice think, just think, I thought to myself, but nothing came to my head. I tried to think of the things I liked. Unicorns, cats, ice cream-cats. Black cats are a sign of bad omen, right? Why not scare him with it? So I try it by saying "Hey look! There is a black cat!" The butler dropped my leg saying "Where? Where did you see it?" looking very carefully for a cat. Wow, this guy must be paranoid, I thought as I ran straight towards my house, only to be stopped by the idiot before. "Go back. You will not move from here, nor will you go past it. If you do, you will face dangerous consequences," he said dangerously. I didn't care, I just wanted to go home. I tried to push him aside, but he grabbed my arm, and tried to twist it. Or just hold on so I wouldn't move, but he twisted my arm painfully. "Ouch!" I howled. "Now go back to my butler. Now!" he said forcefully. Then I heard a voice say "Let go of Alice. Now," then I heard a gunshot. Oh Lord, is this you sending someone to save me? Thank you, thank you, thank you! I will try my best not to do a sin or evil deed in my life! I am forever in debt to you! However, I still felt the hand on my arm, but its grip didn't grow loose. In fact, it grew tighter. Man, he is still alive, I thought sadly. "Let of her before you die," I heard the voice say once more. "I shot once, and I'm not scared to shoot again," the voice said carefully, as if it was trying to find the right words to say. "Didn't I tell you that if you would stop interfering, we would leave you alone? We would just take her, and we wouldn't bother you?" the boy said, sounding rather very annoyed than scared. "Are you stupid? She is my sister, obviously I would save her. Why don't you pester another family instead?" the voice said. Sister? The only sister I had was Dawn. Wait, did she go home without me? CLINK! I heard something fall. It was the mini lamp Dawn dropped. Then I saw the owner of the voice. It was none other than Dawn herself. Who else would it be? She wouldn't abandon me like that, she was my sister. Even though she insults me and makes me look like an idiot, she cares about me. I felt warm all of a sudden, just by knowing that Dawn cared for me. That warmth was suddenly shattered by a crash. The lamp was turned off, so it was pitch black. I couldn't see anything anymore. I was scared again. I didn't know where to run or hide or do anything. I tried to think of something, when I felt a hand go over my mouth. Oh not this again, I thought. With my thought scattered everywhere, I tried to think of something. I couldn't think of anything. I just stood there, waiting like before and tried to open my mouth. It worked. Then I tried to close. It worked again, but I felt something in the middle between my teeth. Then I felt the hand removed from my mouth, and whatever was between my teeth was also removed.

Wait, did I just bite his hand, I thought, feeling disgusted. I took this opportunity and ran. I didn't know where, but as long as I was away from them, I was fine. I ran for a awhile, finally thinking that I lost them, only to bump into something. Wait, it was a person. The same person as before. I groaned "Could you just leave me alone?" I asked. "Then come with us, and stop trying to run away," he said. I waited for a few seconds. Maybe God would send another miracle. Maybe Dawn would come out and do something again. I waited. Nothing happened. Come on Dawn, where the heck are you? Now isn't the time to make a big entrance. "What are you waiting for? Come with me now," the boy said. I stood firmly, my feet planted to the ground. I knew Dawn would come, I knew it. She wouldn't leave me behind, would she? After all, she saved me last time. I waited a little more. Nothing, just nothing. She must be doing something big, I thought, trying to assure myself that I would be saved. She better hurry, she is taking forever. "Come on, we don't have all day," the boy said impatiently. Dawn, we don't have all day, so hurry up! I waited and waited, yet nothing happened. Then the boy seemed to have realized something. I smiled, he knew what was on his way. Then he smirked. Any bit of confidence I had, just dropped.


	17. Chapter 16

"I know what you're thinking now. I couldn't exactly understand why you were taking so long to move, especially with a lot of threats we had given you, but now I understand perfectly," he said. I opened my mouth to say something, but shut it. I didn't want to mess with him right now. What I wanted to say was that he couldn't read my mind, so obviously, he wouldn't be able to understand why I was taking so long to move. "Really? You think I don't know? It is kind of obvious now that I think about it. You were waiting for your sister, weren't you? You thought she would make a big entrance and make a huge plan to stop me and save you?" he said. I mouth dropped. How did he know? He couldn't read my mind, so how was he suppose to know? "Thought that your sister would make a brilliant plan? You must be joking. She isn't even here. Want to know why? It's because she doesn't care for you. She hates you and thinks your a nuisance," he hissed in my ear. I tried to push the statement back, because I knew Dawn wasn't that kind of person, even though she insulted me. However, I couldn't stop a bit of doubt seeping into my heart, and destroying all the trust I had for Dawn. I tried to push the thought back, but it was too late. Then, to make things worse, he added "We made a deal. If I give her money and a higher status in society, she would let me take you and learn about your secret. She told me that she wouldn't mind if I killed you, she never really liked you anyways. She said that you were more worthless than dirt," he said, examining his hand. He didn't care, he probably thought this was great I thought bitterly.

Then what he said hit me like a rock. Dawn hated me. That was why she would always taunt me. The whole world hated me, and the only people that actually loved me, which were my parents, were dead. I could feel the tears in my eyes. I started crying. It was too much. The only person alive that loved me, now could care less if I was dead. I started to cry and cry, until my head heard painfully. I heard the butler say "If you want to be with someone who truly cares for you, come with us. We will find someone for you. Just answer a few questions," For once, he sounded genuinely nice. I got up and said "Ok," They took me and I followed them, until I reached the manor. I entered, and I saw Mey-rin dusting a table. "Oh hello!" she said brightly to me. I tried to force a smile back, but I looked just as sad as before. "What happened?" she asked, sounding worried. She was so nice, unlike my sister. Or my so-called sister. I didn't even know what to call her. The butler looked at Mey-rin and whispered something. She nodded and stood quietly, trying not to make a mess. "In case you didn't know, my name is Sebastian," the butler said. "And that boy is-" he was cut off. "Don't tell her my name, until she is proven useful to us," the boy said. I felt agitated. I have no family and all he wants is information from me? I couldn't handle it, I just yelled "Be quiet! You don't know what it is like to have no family or no to care for you! You just need me for information, are that selfish? I hope you go burn deeply in-" I was cut off. "Calm down. My master is a bit... ah... ambitious. He will do anything to get what he wants," the butler said. "More like a spoiled brat," I muttered under my breath. The boy heard it, and shot me a dirty look.

Make another comment, and you will go to the dungeon," he said, without turning his head around. Rude much, I thought, They say he is suppose to keep England safe. There should be someone to keep England safe from him, I thought. I followed them upstairs, into the same room as before. "Now, answer the following questions," the boy said. "Keep in mind that if you do answer honestly, we will find you a family how cares for you," Sebastian said soothingly. "What do you know about your family? Something they did? Or a tool to kill?" the boy said curiously. I felt awful. I didn't know the stupid secret, how was I suppose to tell them that? They didn't believe me before, and they definitely wouldn't believe me again."I swear, I don't know anything about it," I said. "Come on, you must know something," Sebastian said. "All I know is that Dawn and I are sisters," I paused. I did not like calling her my sister anymore. "Well, she doesn't act like one," I added bitterly."Anyways, I also know that my parents died while traveling to Italy. That's it," I said truthfully. I said everything I knew about our family. "Do you know why your mother had called them a disgrace?" he asked. "Nope, not one bit. After that, my mom saw me and put me to bed," I said. Talking about my mother hurt, especially now. The boy thought for a while. "Your lying," he said, looking my in the eye. I couldn't believe it. After telling them everything I knew, they thought I was lying. "I'm not lying! That's all I know! Open up my brain or something, and you can see that I am not lying!" The boy just looked at me and said "Tell me everything you know. Everything," he said, emphasizing on the word everything. "I told, I know nothing more than what I just told you!" I yelled, slamming my hands on the desk. Why wouldn't they believe me? "Just tell us, we won't tell anyone. You will get whatever you want," Sebastian said. "I don't know!" I wailed. Goodness, they are so annoying! "I told you every bit of information I contain in my head! What else do you want? I told you everything. Do you not have a clue? Is that why you keep bothering me?" I asked, growing tired. "I will ask you one more time. What else do you know about what our family has done?" he asked me. "Nothing! I swear to god, nothing! Please, I have no clue. I told you all I know," I said. My voice was fading away from all the yelling I was doing. "Looks like we can do no more. Take her away, Sebastian," the boy said. "Hey! What about my new family?" I asked. "You failed to answer the questions truthfully, so you get no family," the boy said. "I told you, I know nothing more!" I screamed as I was dragged out of them room. "You have a chance now. You can tell me, and I will bring you back upstairs and find a family for you," Sebastian said, leading me somewhere. "I don't know! For the last time, I don't know!" I said. "Then this is what you get for lying," he said, leading me to a dungeon, and pushing me in the dungeon cell. "What? This is not fair!" I yelled, but he kept walking up the stairs and never looked back. I looked around in the cell. Everyone hated me, I thought to myself. I wish I was someone started forming in my eyes. I wish I was dead. I curled up into a ball and fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 17

woke up to a crashing noise. I listened carefully. I heard someone come down. I was still mad. I knew why they were coming. "If you want information, I told you, I don't have any!" I hollered. "No, it's me, Finnian. Remember?" a voice said. "You probably want information too," I said miserably. "No, I don't. I'm just here to guard you," he said. "Whatever. It doesn't make a difference," I said. I looked at the cell more closely. Other than the little area I was in, the rest of the cell was very dirty. "The least you could do is clean the cell a little," I said harshly. "Well, they must forget or something," he said. "Well, how long will they keep me here? I mean if they want information, aren't they going to keep bugging me?" I asked. "No. Don't you know?" Finnian said, looking surprised. "No. Apparently, I know nothing," I grumbled. "Oh, well your sister was in here as well," he said. What? I thought Dawn left. What were they doing now? Making a plan to kill me? "What is she doing here?" I asked. "Well, they said that they would ask her a bunch of questions about some secret," he said. "When did she get here?" I asked. "Well, a bit before you did. She didn't come alone. Sebastian was with her. He probably made her come," he said. "I thought she was home and...," my voice trailed off. This didn't make sense. I thought she was at home with a bunch of money and that they would never bother her again. He must have lied to her and tricked. He would never leave us alone until he found out the truth. I smiled, knowing that Dawn was suffering. Just knowing this, made me happy. "They dragged her in here. I heard her say that they would never find out the secret, because you two didn't have one," Finnian said. I rolled my eyes. She was a greedy, selfish, liar. We had a family secret, that was definitely true, but it probably had to do with money. I could care less about it. "She started to devise a plan to get out, and get you to go home. She thought you were going to be very angry. She accidentally said this out loud, so I was able to here it," he added. Wait, she was planning to save me, and bring me back? No, the boy said that she left and they made a deal. Then the truth hit me. How could I believe that boy? Isn't he the one the planned this in the first place? He is evil after all. Dawn must have been caught by Sebastian when trying to do whatever it was. Sebastian must have brought her here, but how? It was impossible for a human to travel that fast. It took 10 minutes to get here from that area. However he did it, he had the boy distract me and make up lies so that I would believe him and reveal the secret to him. What messed up their plan was that I didn't know the secret. They must be questioning Dawn now. I had to help her, but there was no way I could. I would only make things worse. I needed to get out first, then I could help Dawn. "Finnian, do you know I am in here?" I asked him. "No, I have no idea," he replied. "Well, I am here because they falsely accuse me of knowing rubbish. I know nothing about what they are talking about, and they say that if I don't confess that I know something, they will kill me. I have told them that I don't know what they are talking about, yet they don't believe me. I am being honest here. Could you please release me? Do you want to see the innocent die? Don't you want to be a righteous person?" I asked seriously. He hesitated, looking uncertain. He ultimately said "Ok, I will let you free," and unlocked my cell.

He quietly let me slip through the main door, since no one was there. "Goodbye! Have a nice day!" he whispered, waving. "You too," I replied, waving back while running. As I ran home, I tried to think of a plan to help Victoria, but nothing was coming to mind. Then the thoughts I had about her at the cell came back to me. I felt awful and guilty for thinking anything close to that about her. She was trying to help me, and I was hoping she would be hurt. What kind of a person am I? Once I reached home, I tried to think of something. Other than barging in, nothing came to me. Alice, think, your sister is in danger. I laid on the couch, thinking of ways to get my sister back. I felt extremely guilty for thinking those thoughts about Dawn. How I not see that coming? Well, we learn from our mistakes, don't we? I guess this will be one of those mistakes. As many thoughts, plans, and ideas swam through my brain, I felt something. Like the sudden desire to sleep. I looked around, making sure no one was drugging me. There was no one. I must be very tired, I thought as I drifted into a deep sleep.


End file.
